Vis'kag
Vis'kag The V''is'kag'' expel a scent only rivaled by rotting garbage, they posses the ability to induce vomitting, their vomit throws themselves and all Vis'kag in a 20 mile radius into a hungry frenzy, Vis'kag unleash a high pitch scream while fighting, they are carrion eaters, eating carrion speeds up their regeneration, they can see in blinding light and pitch black. They usually walk with a hunch, and when hungry hunt without discrimination. Racial Characterisitics Vis'kag are easy to spot they have Long sharp finger bones, clawed feet, razor teeth, slow spoken, thick skin and dense bones. They not only resemble a walking corpse but in some cases may actually be a walking corpse. History The Vis'kag are a timeless species, the only known facts about their history are speculation. The Vis'kag arrived 10 years ago floating through the ocean on a corpse pile the size of a small village. The corpses are not identifiable in any way because of decay. Their buildings are made of the corpses as well. The corpse pile is called The Decay. The day that The Decay arrived it collided with Bastalia causing a small eathquake, corpses from the decay spilled over onto a forest and almost imediately caused the flora and fauna to rot. The blight continues to spread to this day, slowly but surely. The purpose behind The Decay ''connecting to Bastalia is unknown. Societal Structure The ''Vis'kag ''do not possess the ability to percieve any lifeform as better or more important than another. Because of this they do not have a leader, or any form of authority over one another. Each ''Vis'kag is completely equal to the next regardless of strength or intelligence. Vis'kag Recruition and Deathscent Recruition ''- Vis'kag'' do not age or die of natural causes, meaning the they do not have a set lifespan. Because of this they also cannot reproduce. Vis'kag'' have no way of choosing their recruits either. Some living beings possess the genetic ability to adapt to the ''Vis'kag virus and join their ranks. 'Deathscent '- Vis'kag vomit has a special effect on the olfactory sense of the Vis'kag. ''It immediatley sends them into a hunger frenzy that causes them to lose all cognitive thought, of which they already barely possess. They go berzerking through whatever lies between them and the ''Deathscent. ''Regardless of what is covered in the ''Deathscent they eat it. Becoming a Vis'kag Once bitten and almost killed by a Vis'kag the victim will be in a state that only the genetic ability to adhere to the Vis'kag virus will 'save' them. Anyone that possesses this ability will become a Vis'kag. Their body will begin to shut down and change. The change is incredibly painful but once it has began the victim will not die. Their skin will thicken and their bones will swell in size. Their finger bones will puncture through the skin and sharpen out. Their teeth with decay down to sharp razor tips. Their body will be inactive long enough to begin rigormortis and decay enough of their insides to make them expel the rotting garbage smell. Their brain will deteriorate to the mental status of a Vis'kag. The victim will retain any and all traits their race possessed before the transformation. The Decay